Week of resilience
by SweetiesNCupcakes
Summary: Simon is overjoyed to go on a resilience camp with staff and students of Waterloo Road but Sue feels the complete opposite. At least her sister Vix is here to keep her company. How will the camp go? Find out here.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Resilience. Sue was sick of the word already. She's wished Simon never went to that stupid RAW camp and never met that stupid Hector Reid. Sue has overjoyed after the wedding, she'd thought she'd have loads of time to enjoy with Simon. But no, not until he had became obsessed with Resilience education rubbish. Even the head teacher Christine thought it was complete utter nonsense. But Sue wasn't a woman who was going to stay at home by herself while her husband went to a resilience camp with a few students at school for one week, she had no choice but to go with him.

"Yes!" said Simon "Todays the day I have been waiting for!"  
Sue just rolled her eyes, completely uninterested. The students and staff who were going to the trip were waiting outside the coach which was going to the resilience camp. Vix and Nikki had arrived. Nikki got out a average black suitcase like most staff while Vix got out her purple leopard print suitcase. For once Vix was wearing jeans and a top, but she still was wearing heals. Vix was not a member of staff, but she still volunteered to come on the trip. Not that she was actually interested in coming, she just couldn't bear a week without Nikki and she would have to watch out as she knew Hector had his eyes on Nikki.  
"Hi sis" said Vix as she walked towards Sue.  
"Hi Vix" said Sue very unenthusiastically, she was dreading this trip badly.  
"Oi Miss" said Rhiannon walking towards Sue with Gabriella "Ain't that the same wheelie bag you used to bring to school every day"  
"No it's her flight attendant bag" said Vix  
"Shut up Boston's girlfriend" said Rhiannon, she didn't respect Vix at all as she knew she wasn't a proper staff member "I wasn't talking to you and for your information the bag she used to bring to school was her trolley dolly bag"  
"Excuse me Rhiannon but you will now apologise to Miss Spark and Mrs Lowsley" said Nikki "Or you are not coming on this trip"  
"Seriously I am not being calling Miss Spark all week" said Vix "Call me Vix guys"  
"Sorry Vix" said Rhiannon although she didn't mean it "Why do I have to apologise to Mrs Lowsley for? I never said anything bad"  
"Calling her a trolley dolly isn't a nice thing exactly" said Nikki.  
"Sorry sickbag" said Gabriella before Rhiannon got a chance to open her mouth "Rhiannon here has been telling me all about you before I came to this school. She has been telling me that you got locked into a cupboard during a fire alarm. I'm sure this is true"  
Nikki and Vix looked at Sue who was very embarrassed. Luckily she got saved just in time by her husband.  
"You two, time to get on the coach" said Simon.

Sue had sat down on the coach while Simon and Hector were making sure everything was set.  
"Nikki there's a seat next to me" Hector said to Nikki "Feel welcome to sit here"  
"In your dreams" said Nikki taking a seat by Vix.  
"Mr Reid" said Gabriella "You can sit by me"  
"Oii" said Rhiannon "You were gonna sit by me"  
"Shut up" muttered Gabriella.  
"No no" said Hector "I'm sitting by Simon we have important paperwork to do on the way" So Gabriella did end up sitting by Rhiannon who was behind Sue.  
Sue was pretty annoyed because she was sure Simon was going to sit by her.  
"I'm only in front of you" Simon reassured Sue "And it's only 2 hours away"  
"Fine, have it your way" Sue moaned "I wish I never came"  
"I'm opposite you too sis" said Vix "And at least you get a week off work"  
"This is worser than work" said Sue "This is hell"  
"How?" said Simon "No Christine or George for a week, this is complete heaven!"  
"To you" Sue muttered.

The coach had been driving for about 45 minutes now and most of the students had drank loads of fizzy drinks and ate loads of sweets.  
"Keep the noise down" Simon reminded everyone. He then carried on his conversation with Hector.  
Rhiannon and Gabriella were sitting behind Sue and stated poking her.  
"What do you want?" asked Sue.  
"Rhiannon feels like she wants to vomit" said Gabriella.  
"I think I need a sickbag!" shouted Rhiannon on top of her lungs so everyone could hear. All the students had heard her and started chanting sickbag.  
"Stop it everyone" said Nikki "It not too late for your parents to drive all the way here and pick you up"  
"I don't have parents dummy" said Rhiannon, luckily Nikki hadn't heard the dummy part.  
"Are they always like this?" Vix asked Sue.  
"Well they used to be, but it stopped" said Sue.  
"I feel sorry for you" said Vix "What was dad thinking? Forcing you into this job"  
"Well Miss" spoke Rhiannon "I feel sorry for you cause your sis kisses Miss Boston in front of everyone. I saw Miss Boston and your sis just cuddling each other right now"  
"Outrageous" agreed Gabriella.  
"Says the student who stripped in front of a teacher" Nikki said embarrassing Gabriella.  
Hector turned around "What did she say?"  
"Non of your business" said Sue who felt like strangling Hector to death. She could tell that she would not enjoy this week at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Everyone had finally arrived at the resilience camp. The owner of the camp, Jim was showing staff and students to their rooms in the camp lodges. He had just finished showing everyone to their rooms except from Nikki, Vix and Sue.  
"Ok you three" said Jim "There's only one room left in the female lodges and it had one single bed and one double bed. I'm assuming non of you want to share a double bed so I could try and swap you for another room"  
"No no" said Vix "Me and my fiancé will share the double bed"  
"Fiancé?" said Jim confused.  
"Yes" said Vix giving Nikki a kiss "Gotta problem?"  
"No, let me just show you to your room" said Jim.  
Jim then led Nikki, Vix and Sue into their room.  
"There's a bathroom also connected to this room" said Jim "I'll leave you to it, bye"  
"Bye" said Vix giving him a wink even though she had no interest in him whatsoever. Jim winked back and left. Then Vix started laughing.  
"Weird man" said Vix "It was a joke Nikki by the way"  
"That's good to hear" said Nikki.  
"Great" moaned Sue "A week in this dump"  
"It's not that bad" said Vix while unpacking "I get to share a bed with Nikki"  
"Which is good for you but not for me" said Sue.  
Just then Hector came in into the room.  
"Get out of the female lodge" demanded Sue.  
"I'm allowed in here" said Hector "I have to tell you that you have one hour to unpack then you have to go outside for camp activities"  
"Camp activities" laughed Vix "As if, I have a life you know"  
"Well you came so you must supervise" said Hector "And there's nothing better to do around here"  
"You can go now Hector" said Nikki.  
"Anything for you babe" said Hector blowing Nikki a kiss. He then left.  
"What a creep" said Nikki.

Everyone was outside, talking about what the first activity might be.  
"Ok everyone" shouted Simon "The first activity for the resilience camp will be cross country"  
"Boring!" shouted Darren.  
"We could of done that at school" moaned Lisa.  
"What a waste of money" said Shaznay.  
"Well there is better activities later guys" said Hector.  
"There better be" said Harley.  
"Cross country?" said Vix confused.  
"It basically just running for ages" said Nikki.  
"Sounds rubbish" said Vix.  
"Remember Vix you must be taking part and supervising the kids" said Simon.  
"Ok guys listen" said Hector "Mr Lowsley will tell you which groups your in, which were picked out at random, don't moan if your not with your friends, its all part of resilience"  
"In my group is Kevin, Archie, Louise, Sasha, Sam and Katie" said Simon.  
"His group sounds easy" said Sue "Vix I don't feel well"  
"Well don't do it" said Vix.  
"I have to" moaned Sue.  
"In Mr Reid's group is Dynasty, Harley, Courtney, Lauren, Aiden and John" Simon announced.  
"I wanted to be in Mr Reid's group" moaned Gabriella.  
"In Miss Boston's group is Lula, Imogen, Molly, Jason, Richard and Anna"  
"Well my group isn't bad" said Nikki.  
"In Mrs Lowsley's group is Shaznay, Rhiannon, Lenny, Amanda, Joel and Bob" said Simon.  
"Great" moaned Sue "How can I handle Shaznay, Rhiannon and Lenny?!"  
"Lenny's not that bad" said Nikki.  
"He is now" said Sue "He's following in Darren's footsteps.  
"And finally in Mrs Lowsley's sister's group is Gabriella, Darren, Lisa, Ronnie, Roxy and Francis"  
"Well your group is hell sis" said Sue.  
"Oh well" laughed Vix "Their just kids"  
"Everyone line up in your groups" said Hector.  
All the students went to their groups.

"What are we meant to call you?" Darren asked Vix.  
"Vix" said Vix "And you are?"  
"Darren" said Darren "I cant believe you go out with Boston"  
"I wasn't expecting that" said Lisa "Lesbi-honest"  
"It's disgusting if you ask me" said Gabriella.  
"So are your eyebrows" said Vix.  
"Ha, good one Vix!" laughed Lisa.  
"You can't talk to me like that" said Gabriella.  
"I just did" said Vix "It's not like I work at your school, so I wont get fired or anything"  
"Shut up you whore" said Gabriella,  
"Well I wasn't the one who stripped in front of my PE teacher" said Vix.

"Ugh" moaned Shaznay "Stuck with sickbag"  
"It's gonna be funny watching her run" said Rhiannon.  
"She looks sick already ha" laughed Shaznay.  
"You alright Mrs Lowsley?" Lenny asked Sue.  
"Not really" Sue said.  
"Is it them two?" Lenny asked.  
"No" said Sue "I'm just not feeling well"  
Just then, Simon walked to Sue's group.  
"Ready for the cross country, Mrs Lowsley?" Simon asked excitedly.  
"Simon I really feel sick" Sue said to Simon quietly so nobody else could hear.  
"You'll be fine" said Simon "There's no way of getting out of this, even your sisters doing it"  
"But Simon..." said Sue.  
"Gotta start" said Simon and he walked off.  
"Everyone" announced Hector "Time to start, remember stay with your group leader and listen to them!"  
Everyone then started to run.

"This is so boring!" moaned Lisa.  
"Tell me about it" said Vix.  
"Why did you even come then?" asked Gabriella.  
"Because I wanted to spend time with Boston obviously" Vix answered, she didn't care what the kids thought of her.  
"Well why is she trying to steal Mr Reid?" asked Gabriella.  
"More like he's trying to steal her" said Vix.  
"You certainly aren't doing a good job of keeping her" moaned Gabriella who wanted Hector to herself.  
Just then Vix saw Darren trying to run off.  
"Oii you get here" said Vix.  
"Fine" said Darren running back to his group.  
Just then Gabriella threw loads of grass in Vix's hair.  
"You brat" Vix said while getting the grass out of her hair.  
"You can't talk to me like that" said Gabriella "I'll tell Mr Reid"  
"Yeah whatever" said Vix "I know your jealous of my looks, but throwing grass in my hair isn't going to make me any uglier"  
"As if" said Gabriella "If you think I'm bad looking, then I wonder what you think of your sister"  
"I think my sister's beautiful" said Vix "Can't you afford eyebrow pencil?"  
"Whatever" said Gabriella "My parents run really big businesses. They don't work in average jobs like you and your family"  
"I run a big business actually" said Vix "And my dad is the director of education so you can shut your mouth"  
"And your mom is probably a pole dancer" laughed Gabriella.  
"My mom passed away actually" said Vix "So don't you go saying things like that about her again"

Sue was getting fed up of the cross country and felt like she needed to throw up. She stopped running and sat on the grass.  
"Your so lazy Miss" said Shaznay.  
"We have to run with you miss" said Rhiannon.  
"Just go on without me" said Sue.  
"We'll get into trouble" said Lenny.  
Hector had saw Sue not running.  
"Mrs Lowsley, get up now!" said Hector.  
"I feel sick!" said Sue.  
"Ew sickbag!" said Rhiannon.  
Just then Sue vomited on the ground.  
"That's disgusting!" said Rhiannon.  
"You can go back to your lodge" said Hector "I'll take care of your group"  
Vix came running towards Sue.  
"Oh my god sis!" said Vix.  
"Yes she's going back to the lodge" said Hector.  
"Well I'm going with her" said Vix.  
"You can't" said Hector "Who's going to look after your group?"  
"You!" laughed Vix "Come one sis let's go"  
Sue and Vix than walked back.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sue and Vix were back in their lodge. Sue had been throwing up and just came out of the bathroom.  
"Alright sis?" asked Vix.  
"Yeah I am now" said Sue "Sorry you had to see that"  
"Nah it's aright" said Vix "Especially now I don't have to do the cross country rubbish"  
"So you only came so you could skive cross country?" said Sue.  
"No sis" said Vix "I wanted to check if you was alright"  
"I am I think just..." said Sue.  
"What?" asked Vix even though she knew what was probably going on.  
"Nothing" Sue said quickly.  
"Your pregnant aren't you?" said Vix.  
"How would you know?" asked Sue.  
"Just cause you were sick" said Vix "And are you really?"  
"I took a pregnancy test before I came to the camp" Sue admitted "It was positive but I didn't think it was actually true"  
"So you are" said Vix throwing Sue a hug "Congrats sis!"  
"Well Vix it's not that simple" said Sue "Simon's going to kill me"  
"As if" said Vix "You wanted kids, didn't you?"  
"Yeah but he's going to blame me if all his resilience rubbish is ruined cause of the baby" said Sue "I know it means a lot to him"  
"But it's means nothing to you so forget it" said Vix "I think your future together is more important than this camp crap"  
"You wouldn't understand Vix" said Sue.  
Just then Hector came into the room.  
"Understand what?" said Hector.  
"Understand how rubbish resilience education is" said Vix.  
"I need a word with you Vix" said Hector.  
"Piss off" said Vix.  
"Come in my room now" demanded Hector.  
"Fine" said Vix. They both went into Hector's room.

"What is it?" asked Vix.  
"Pity you walked out on the cross country" said Hector "Me and Nikki were having a great time together"  
"Good for you" said Vix, rolling her eyes.  
"Well I have to speak to you because of 2 important matters" said Hector.  
"What?" said Vix.  
"Well firstly are you actually going to participate in the 'resilience rubbish'? You don't know how hard it was to manage yours and Sue's group at the same time" said Hector.  
"Sue is pregnant alright" Vix blurted out.  
"Simon never said she was" said Hector.  
"Well she is and he doesn't know so you can shut your mouth about it" said Vix.  
"Well 2nd matter is that Gabriella is complaining that you called her a brat and other things. Am I right?" asked Hector.  
"Yes you are right" said Vix.  
"Don't go looking so proud" said Hector "I'm sure your brother in law will be so disappointed in you"  
"Like I give a crap about what he thinks" said Vix "You can go and have your Gabriella and leave my Nikki"  
"Excuse me and who do you think you are?" said Hector "I told Gabriella to back off ages ago and she's still coming to me, I don't like her at all"  
"OK bye" said Vix who was fed up of hearing Hector talk nonsense. She quickly rushed out the room and went back to her room.

Simon had walked into the room which Hector and him had to share.  
"Just was seeing Sue and checking if she's alright" said Simon "Do you think she should carry on with the activities tomorrow?"  
"I'm not sure" said Hector "She is pregnant after all"  
"Okay mate, no need to be telling jokes" said Simon "I'm asking seriously"  
"Well what I just said was true" said Hector "Vix told me"  
"You are joking aren't you?" said Simon.  
"I'm not, even ask your wife" said Hector.  
"She couldn't have..." said Simon "I have no time to deal with babies for gods sake"  
Simon quickly ran to Sue's room.

Sue, Vix and Nikki were in their room chatting about random stuff until Simon came in.  
"Ok Sue spill the beans" said Simon.  
"What beans?" asked Sue.  
"Fine maybe I'll have to just announce it" said Simon "Your are pregnant"  
"Congratulations Sue!" said Nikki.  
"This is serious" said Simon "I know I wanted kids but I'm not ready to be honest. Also this new resilience education could go far but that's not the case when I have somebody else to look after"  
Sue than began to start crying.  
"Simon are you mad?" asked Nikki "I understand how you feel, I've been there done that. But this isn't the way to handle anything"  
"How'd you find out?" asked Vix.  
"Hector told me" said Simon "He said you told him"  
"That cow" said Vix "Come on Sue we don't need them just you, me and Nikki but yeah just you and me for now"  
Vix dragged Sue outside by the campsite and they sat by each other.

A few of the students were hanging around outside and saw Sue crying and Vix trying to comfort her.  
"Why's Mrs Lowsley crying?" asked Rhiannon.  
"Probably just because she vomited" laughed Gabriella.  
"Actually it's not, brat" said Vix.  
"What is it then?" asked Gabriella rudely "Anniversary of your mom dying?"  
Vix suddenly slapped Gabriella across the face. Very hard.  
"Oh my gosh!" said Lisa laughing.  
"Good one" said Shaznay "Your pretty awesome, sickbag's sister"  
"I'm going" said Sue in even move tears "I hate my life, I hate everything about it!"  
And with that, she ran off into the woods.  
"Sue wait.." said Vix.  
"Shut up" cried Gabriella "You just hit me, you'll get arrested!"  
"No she won't" laughed Shaznay.  
"We'll back you up" Lisa whispered into Vix's ear.  
"Thanks girls but I really need to get my sister" said Vix.  
"Well I'll help" said Rhiannon not caring about Gabriella anymore.  
"What's going on over here?" said Hector walking towards Vix with Simon.  
"You ruined my sisters life that what!" shouted Vix.  
"And she slapped me!" Gabriella bursted out.  
"Not now Gabriella" said Hector "Your sister has ruined Simon's life"  
"More like Simon's ruined her life" said Vix "She's ran of into the woods now"  
"And so did Mr Lowsley just now" said Darren.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Sue!" called out Simon "Sue! Are you here?"  
Simon had run into the woods to find Sue. Had he been too hard on her? Had he lost her for good?  
"Go away" said a teary voice coming from one of the trees.  
"Oh there you are" said Simon "Come on Sue, I'm sorry"  
"I want a divorce" Sue blurted out.  
"You what?" said Simon.  
"You heard me" said Sue.  
"You don't understand" said Simon "I panicked. I want this baby Sue"  
"Doesn't sound like it" said Sue.  
"I'm sorry Sue" apologized Simon "Really I am, I don't want ever loose you"  
"Well that's not how it seems" said Sue "For the whole camp you've been all pally with Hector and not even bothered to talk to me"  
"We're just friends Sue" said Simon.  
"Yeah I know" said Sue "I just want to spend time with you"  
"You will" said Simon "I promise"  
"I'm going home" said Sue "I can't stand it here"  
"You can't" said Simon "I'll miss you"  
"Yeah right" said Sue sounding unconvinced.  
"Fine you can" said Simon "But only if it get to come with you"  
"Really?" said Sue surprised. She'd never thought of Simon to abandon his precious resilience camp just for her.  
"Yeah" said Simon "Your happiness is more important than this resilience rubbish"  
"But you have worked so hard" said Sue.  
"Forget it" said Simon "Your more important"  
Simon put his arm around Sue and said "Come on Sue let's get packing and book that taxi"

"There they are!" shouted Rhiannon pointing at Simon and Sue after they had came out the woods.  
"Sis!" said Vix giving Sue a cuddle "Everything alright?"  
"Yeah" said Sue "I'm going home"  
"You what?" said Vix.  
"I said I'm going and everything between me and Simon is fine before you ask" said Sue.  
"Well if your going so am I" said Vix "And so is Nikki"  
"Where you going?" said Darren.  
"Oh nowhere" said Vix.

Sue and Vix had finished packing up their suitcases. Vix had also packed Nikki's suitcase for her. Nikki had just walked in.  
"What are you doing?" asked Nikki.  
"We are all going home" said Vix.  
"What?" said Nikki "You must be joking?"  
"Well you don't wan to stay in this dump do you?" asked Vix.  
"No" said Nikki "But who's going to supervise the kids?"  
"We'll leave that to Simon and Hector" said Vix.  
"Actually Simon's coming" said Sue.  
"He is?" sad Vix.  
"We can't just leave the whole camp to Hector" said Nikki.  
"And we can't just leave the camp and leave you with Hector" said Sue.  
"Oh well" shrugged Nikki "He is quite annoying"  
"We have to leave when he's not looking" said Sue "The taxi will be here in a few mins"  
Just then, Simon had walked into the room.  
"All set to go?" he said "The taxi's here"

After a long 2 hour journey, the taxi had dropped the 4 teachers at Sue and Simon's house.  
"You can stay at ours for the night" Simon said to Nikki and Vix as they all took seats in the living room "We have plenty of spare rooms"  
"That'll be nice, thanks" said Vix.  
"Hector's going to kill us!" laughed Nikki.  
"He keeps phoning me but I wont answer" admitted Simon  
"You should phone him" said Nikki "Or else he'll think we're kidnapped or something"  
"Ok fine" said Simon dialling Hector's number.  
"Hello?" said Hector on the phone "Si, you ok?!"  
"More then ok" spoke Simon.  
"Where the hell are you lot?!" said Hector "All your suitcases and stuffs is gone too!"  
"We're all at my home" said Simon.  
"Are you kidding me?!" said Hector "Even Nikki?!"  
"Yes" said Simon "Even Nikki"  
"What the heck are you playing at Si?!" said Hector "What on earth am I supposed to do?!"  
"Book a coach home" said Simon remaining calm.  
"What the hell!" said Hector "Why the heck did you you go without me?!"  
"Well maybe because family is more important than lame friends like you" said Simon.  
"I'll get you fired you watch, you stup-" said Hector until Simon hung up.  
"He sounded mad" laughed Vix.  
"That's because he is" said Nikki.


End file.
